Mother Day
by pottermum
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and the Potter family celebrate. Third in my Lily Luna series


Harry heard the floo activate, and called out to his wife "Ginny, someone is here," he called from his study.

"Well, who is it?" asked Ginny, from upstairs.

"It's your favourite child," said a voice from the lounge room.

Harry chuckled, wondering how Ginny would get out of this one. Of course, since it was a masculine voice, that eliminated Lily. But James and Al sounded very much alike.

"Oh good, my favourite child has come to see his favourite parent. I'll be right down," called Ginny. Harry could hear the amusement in her voice.

Harry locked his reports in his broefcase, ready to take to work the next day. He headed to the lounge, happily greeting James and his fiancee, Alice Longbottom. He hugged them both, and kissed Alice on the cheek.

"James, Ali, how are you?" greeted Ginny, coming down the stairs. Like Harry, she greeted them with a hug and a kiss.

"Damn Mum, I was sure you were going to call out that it was Al, when I said it was your favourite child," laughed James.

"What makes you think Al is my favourite?" asked Ginny, curiously. "I mean, Lily is our only daughter, she could be my favourite. You're our first born, so that makes you special to us. Al is the middle child, are you saying I treated him better because of that?"

"Actually, I thought it was because he looks so much like Dad," teased James.

"He is a handsome devil," agreed Harry, chuckling.

"Well, I'll never tell who's my favourite," said Ginny, cuddling up to Harry. He kissed her cheek, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Who's a handsome devil?" asked Al, coming through the floo. Scorpius was close behind him.

"Speak of the devil, and he will appear," muttered James, causing Ginny and Ali to laugh.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mum," said Al, kissing Ginny on the cheek. Scorpius greeted her too, with flowers and chocolates.

"Thank you boys, the flowers will look lovely for the table centrepiece," said Ginny, smelling the colourful flowers.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mum," said James, giving her another hug. Ali followed James. They presented her with a bottle of perfume, and a bottle of her favourite champagne.

"Ooh, lovely, I'm opening this for lunch," smiled Ginny.

The floo activated and they all turned to stare as Lily tumbled out of the floo. She looked like she'd been crying, and she was still in her pyjamas. When she saw all her family staring at her, she snapped.

"What?"

"Lil, are you all right?" asked Harry, worriedly.

Lily burst into tears. "Mum, Dad, I'm moving home. Liam and I are over!" she cried, through her tears. She ran up the stairs to her old bedroom, and slammed the door.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and sighed. Liam and Lily had little spats all the time. Liam had just had his first successful season with the Chudley Cannons, and Lily was feeling insecure about the fan girls that followed Quidditch teams. She had thought moving in together would help, but with all the training and travelling that Liam did, Lily found herself spending more time alone, and this only fuelled her insecurities further.

Ginny looked at the rest of the family. "Boys, why don't you go and start cooking the barbecue. Ali, perhaps you could make a fresh salad for us. I'll run upstairs and check on Lil," she said.

"Mum, you left us know if he hurt her," said James, a fierce look on his face. Al stepped forward next to his brother, and nodded in agreement. Scorpius put his hand on Al's shoulder, in support.

"Go on now, I'll let you know what's going on after I speak with her. Go," she said, shooing them away.

She turned to find Harry behind her. He put his hands on her waist. "What James said. You tell me, Gin," he said quietly.

"I would, Harry. Of course, you'd all have to get behind me. Wasn't that our deal? Anybody hurts our kids, I get first shot. You get to finish the job. IF there's anything left," she said, kissing him softly.

Harry chuckled, then patted her butt. "Go help our daughter."

Ginny went upstairs and knocked on Lily's door. "Lil, it's me, can I come in?" she called.

She heard a muffled noise, and decided to go in. Lily was in her bed; only her red hair was visible. Ginny sat on the side of the bed, and patted what she hoped was Lily's back.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Liam's an ass!" came the response.

"Okay," agreed Ginny.

Lily quickly pulled the covers back and looked at her mum. "I thought you liked Liam?" she asked.

"Not if he's hurt you," said Ginny, calmly.

Lily nodded, then started crying again. "I think he's been cheating on me, Mum. I saw him last might with-with her. In a cafe. She was really pretty. She put her hands out, and he held them. They were talking lots, and then they looked at something in a magazine, I think. Then they got up and went into Muggle London. I went home to wait for him, and confront him. Only he didn't come home, Mum, I-I think he spent the night with her," wailed Lily.

Ginny saw red, then tried to calm down. Years of dealing with her children's antics had taught her how to control her temper. She gathered Lily in her arms, stroking her hair. She grabbed some tissues off the table by the bed, and passed them to Lily.

"Lil, you need to speak to him, ask him what's going on. If it's true, then you're right, he's an ass, and he doesn't deserve you," said Ginny.

"I did ask him, Mum. He came home this morning, smelling of alcohol. I asked her who she is, if he was cheating on me. He denied it, but said he couldn't tell me, not yet, about what he was doing. I told him he better tell me, or we were over," said Lily, tears welling up again.

"Well, what did he say to that?" asked Ginny.

"He ran into his room, and then the floo flared up. It was his coach fire-calling to see where he was. He was supposed to be at an early morning training session. I didn't wait to find out anymore, I just flooed home," cried Lily.

Ginny held her daughter till the tears ran out, then she suggested she go and have a shower. She sat in her daughter's bedroom, looking around as the memories of Lily as a little girl overwhelmed her. She pulled out some clean clothes for Lily, and laid them on the bed.

Ginny looked up as the door opened. Lily came in, wrapped in an old dressing gown she'd had since she was fifteen.

"Feel better?" asked Ginny.

Lily nodded, and came to hug Ginny.

"Thanks, Mum," she said.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, then come downstairs. Your Dad and brothers are cooking a barbecue for lunch," smiled Ginny.

Lily nodded, and Ginny left her to return to the rest of her family.

She found Harry pacing at the bottom of the stairs. "Well?" he demanded. "Is she all right?"

Ginny sighed. "She thinks Liam is cheating on her, but-BUT", she said, as Harry tried to interrupt in fury, "she doesn't know for sure. She needs to know, Harry, before we rush in."

She put her arms around him, mostly in comfort, but partly to stop him from going to find Liam Finnegan.

They headed to the kitchen. Ali was cutting slices of home-made bread, and had put together two salads. James, Al and Scorpius were just coming in with the cooked meat on a platter. The smell wafted through the house, making everyone's mouth water.

"How's Lily?" asked James and Al together.

"I'm fine," said Lily, coming in to the kitchen. "Men are pigs, that is all I have to say."

"Uh, Lil, we're men," chuckled James, gesturing to Al, Scorpius and Harry.

Lily scoffed. "No, you're not. You're my brothers, and my Dad. You don't count. Or you, Scor. I count you as a brother, and Teddy."

"Gee, thanks Lil," grinned Al. James and Scorpius chuckled.

"Lily? Lily, are you there? LILY?" cried a voice from the lounge.

"It's Liam!" gasped Lily.

The three younger men pushed in front of Lily and Ginny and headed from the kitchen to the lounge. Harry was also ahead of the ladies, and the four men surrounded Liam.

"Where's Lily, is she here?" asked Liam, desperation in his voice.

"Yes, I'm here," said Lily, pushing past her brothers. "Where else would I be?"

"Home. Our home. Please, Lil, hear me out," begged Liam.

"I think we all want to hear what you have to say, Finnegan," said James, sternly.

Liam, however, only had eyes for Lily. "So, explain," she said.

"Please come home, Lil. I love you, only you. There is no-one else, could never be any one else," he cried, passionately.

"Who was she, Liam? The woman I saw you with last night," asked Lily.

"WHAT?" cried Al and James, reaching for their wands.

Ginny laid a hand on both their arms, and kept her eyes on Harry, worried about what he might do.

"She's the press secretary for the Cannons," said Liam.

"I saw her with her hands on you. You were even holding hands. I saw you, Liam," said Lily, starting to cry.

Ginny knew Liam better have a damn good explanation for that, or she didn't think she could hold all three of her men back from hurting Liam.

Liam was shaking his head. "No, Lil, you've got it all wrong. Please, Lily, I swear. I haven't cheated on you. She just got engaged, and I was looking at her engagement ring. I-I told her I was looking for one. She took me to where she got her ring from, it was a place in Muggle London."

Lily's jaw dropped open. Ginny smiled, although she still felt her son's bodies remain tense. Harry also still remained alert.

"I went to see my Dad last night, to tell him. We, er, we got to celebrating, so I decided to sleep the night at his place," explained Liam.

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" asked Al.

Liam got down on bended knee in front of Lily. She gasped. He pulled a small box from the pocket of his Chudley Cannons jacket. "Lily, my wonderful, crazy Lily. I wanted to wait till your birthday, and I wanted to speak to your parents first. But now, in front of all your family, I'm telling you that I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lil, you are the best thing in my life. Will you marry me?"

Lily threw herself into Liam's arms. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes. I love you too, Liam," she cried, hugging and kissing him. They ended up falling on the floor, amid tears and laughter.

The floo activated and Teddy and a heavily pregnant Vicky stepped out. "What the hell?" asked Teddy, looking at Liam and Lily rolling around on the floor. The rest of the family were standing around, looking amused.

"We're engaged!" cried Lily and Liam, together. They laughed, and pulled themselves off the floor. Immediately, all the family gathered around to congratulate the couple.

"Let's see the ring," said Ginny.

"Oh my gosh, the ring! I haven't put it on your finger yet," said Liam. He grabbed Lily's hand and while looking into her eyes, he slid the ring on. They kissed, and turned back to the family. Lily held out her hand, and everyone oohed and aahed.

"Come on, lunch is probably cold by now. The champagne will go down a treat, though," said Ginny.

"I put a warming charm on the meat, Ginny," said Ali.

Ginny put her arm around her and squeezed. "Bless you, there's one clear headed person in the family," she laughed. Ali and Ginny headed to the kitchen. Everyone followed but Harry, Liam and Lily.

"Daddy, look," said Lily, holding out her hand. The ring sparkled in the light. Harry could tell it would have been expensive.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I really wanted to speak to you and Ginny first. And I'm sorry for all this misunderstanding. I'd never hurt Lily, and I give you my word on that," said Liam, sincerely.

Harry nodded. "I'm going to hold you to that, Liam. I understand that couples have fights. Merlin knows, Ginny and I have had our moments. My girls are everything to me, Liam, and I would do anything for them. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," gulped Liam.

"Oh, Daddy, stop being so over-protective. It's not like when you were young. We're not in a war, we're just engaged, and getting married," laughed Lily.

Liam paled. "Married. We're getting married. Merlin, I-"

THUD Liam hit the floor.

"Liam!" cried Lily, kneeling down to her fiance.

"Ennervate!" called Giny, coming back to the lounge. "Harry, what did you do?"

Harry held his hands up in surrender. "Nothing, I swear. Lily just mentioned marriage, and he passed out."

Liam sat up, dazed. "Lil? Did I dream it? You did say yes, didn't you?" he asked.

Lily giggled. "Yes, you wonderful man, I said yes. Are you okay? Do you think we should go home?" she asked.

Liam nodded. "Yes, let's go home and celebrate, love," he said, huskily.

Harry coughed, reminding his new son-in-law-to-be that he was still there. Liam blushed, while Ginny looked amused.

"Liam, didn't you have training today?" asked Lily, remembering his coach had been looking for him earlier.

Liam blsuhed again. "I missed training. I went into the bedroom to get the ring, and I realised I left it at my dad's last night. So I flooed there, and then went to traing to explain. I was too late. I've been suspended for one match."

"Oh, Liam. Come on, let's get you home. We'll have to fire-call your Dad, and your brother Brandon, too," said Lily.

"Give Seamus our best wishes. Tell him we'll be in touch soon. After all, we have an engagement party to plan," smiled Ginny.

"Mum, Dad, let's eat," called Al.

Lily put her arm around Liam's waist, after kissing Harry and Ginny goodbye. They flooed home, no doubt to continue the celebrations. Harry didn't want to think too much about that.

They finally sat down to eat. The others laughed when Harry described Liam fainting. They discussed Ali and Jame's up-coming wedding, and Al enthusiastically told Harry about meeting the Muggle Prime Minister with Kingsley, as he prepared to take over the role of Minister for Magic.

Ginny and Scorpius discussed his latest trip to Switzerland. Scorpius worked at the Department of International Magical Co-operation, in the trades department. He travelled a lot for his work, which he enjoyed.

Talk then turned to the impending birth of Teddy and Vicky's first child. They didn't know what they were having, although Vicky suspected a girl.

They were having dessert when the floo activated again, and Lily burst back through. "Oh Mum, I can't believe I nearly forgot. Happy Mother's Day," she cried, hugging Ginny hard.

"It's all right, love. It's not every day you get engaged. Now, come over and join us for dessert," chuckled Ginny.

They all teased Lily about Liam as they had their dessert. She changed the subject, putting the spotlight back on Ginny.

"Come on Mum, tell us who's your favourite," teased Lily.

"You're all my favourites, for different reasons," said Ginny.

"Which one of us worried you the most?" asked Al.

"Hmm, I know you expect me to say James, and while it's true he got up to a lot of mischief when he was younger, I would have to say you, Al, because you always wanted to do things bigger and better than James."

"Which one of us gave you the most teenage angst?" asked Lily.

"All of you, again, for so many different reasons," laughed Ginny.

"Which one of us caused you the most tears?" asked James, chuckling.

Harry had enjoyed seeing Ginny being grilled by their children, but he felt the mood change instantly.

Ginny said softly. "I've cried for all of you, many times. Tears of joy, tears of worry, tears of pride. But I cried the most for...Teddy."

"Me?" asked Teddy, increduously. Ginny nodded.

"You were so wanted by your parents, Teddy. I didn't spend a lot of time with Remus, but your Mum was the coolest person I knew. I first met her at Grimmauld Place, when we had to spend a summer there. We talked about boys, and clothes. To me, it was like having a big sister."

"I was happy to know they had gotten married, and depsite the time, was thrilled when Tonks told me she was expecting you. I knew your Dad was worried, but I clung to that hope that everything was going to be okay. Only...it wasn't. The unthinkable happened, and...they were gone."

"Everything was changing, after the war. Our whole world needed rebuilding, hell, even families needed rebuilding, and ours was no different. We had to learn to live in a world without my brother Fred, and without your Mum and Dad. It was hard, sometimes, so hard to even get out of bed. Two things got me through that time. My love for Harry, and my concern for you."

Ginny glanced over at Harry, and took his hand. "The Ministry was demanding so much of Harry, but I knew he needed time to recover, to heal. You helped with that, Teddy. You gave us a reason to get up everyday, to rebuild things, so they would be better for you, for our children."

"Harry and I spent a lot of time with you. I remember the first time you called us Mum and Dad, and how hard it was to explain to you that we weren't. That was probably the first time I cried for you, since their funerals."

"Harry and I had talked about having kids, but we decided we were in no rush. Merlin knows, everyone thought that was the reason we got married so young. We were happy in our careers, and having you over in our spare time." Teddy nodded at the memories.

"One Mother's Day, you were about four or five, Teddy, you came over. Harry and I had the weekend off, and Andi fire-called, saying Teddy wanted to see me. She sent you through the floo, and you climbed into bed with us. You handed me a bouquet of flowers that you must have pulled from your grandmother's garden just before you came over; some still had the roots on."

Everyone chuckled at Ginny's story, but were equally moved. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"You gave me a Mother's Day card. First one I ever got. You kissed me, and told me that even though I wasn't your real mum, I was close enough. You told me your real parents must have been pretty smart, that they chose the best people to be your god-parents. Then you left, to go back to your Gran's. I think I spent the rest of the day crying, remember Harry?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded, remembering the day well.

"It really made me stop and think. I loved playing Quidditch, and I was lucky to be successful at it, but to make a baby, with the one you love, well, that truly is magic. Of course, I didn't expect to get pregnant straight away. Harry was so excited, and you were too, Teddy."

"Then just before James was born, you changed. You and Harry had made lots of plans of things you were going to show James and teach him. But then you told me you hated James, that he was going to take us away from you, that we didn't need a pretend son anymore."

"Well, I cried and cried. I know you're not my biological son, but I love you as much as I love James, Lily and Al. How could I not? You are a part of Remus and Tonks, the only part I have left, except for my memories. Every special moment of your life, I have gone to their grave-site, and shared it with them. They know it all, Teddy. I've shared everything with them."

"So," sniffed Ginny, "to answer your question, James, I have cried the most for Teddy," she said, dabbing at her eyes with the tissue Harry handed her.

Teddy swallowed. "Merlin, I don't know what to say. Thank you, Ginny. You've given me a gift today, more wonderful memories of my parents. I stand by what I said years ago. Making you my god-parents was the best thing my parents could have done for me. I love you, both of you. You have been there for me, any time I've needed you. Better yet, you've given me the best example of how a parent should be. I'm excited for our baby to be welcomed into our family," he said, with moist eyes.

"Okay, let's lighten the mood," said Harry, as Vicky and Ali wiped their eyes too. "Coffee, tea?"

"Actually, we have to get going. We're going to Neville and Hannah's for tea," said James. He pulled out Ali's chair for her. He clapped his dad on the back, and went to his mum.

"You can tell me, Mum. I'm your favourite, aren't I?" he whispered as he hugged her.

"Of course you are, James," Ginny whispered back.

James pulled back and shot his siblings a victorious look. "Bye all. We'll be in touch soon. Not long till the wedding, you know."

Teddy and Vicky made plans to leave too. As James and Ali headed for the floo, they said their goodbyes to everyone.

Ginny and Teddy had a special hug. "Thank you, Ginny. It's been a special day," said Teddy.

"Your little one will be here in time for Father's Day. We'll have lots to celebrate," said Ginny.

"I won't tell the others, you know, that I'm your favourite. It is me, isn't it?" whispered Teddy, grinning.

"Of course it is, Teddy," winked Ginny. She walked them to the floo, then turned to see Al and Scorpius come out of the kitchen.

"Are you off too?" she asked. They nodded.

"We're going to see my parents for tea. Happy Mother's Day, Ginny. By the way, I know Al's your favourite, but your secret is safe with me. Mum's the word, right," said Scorpius, kissing her cheek.

"You're too clever, Scorpius. Give my best wishes to your parents. Bye," she called.

"Bye, Mum. Love you," said Al. He gestured to the kitchen with a 'Ssh', then pointed at himself, then made the number one sign with his finger. Ginny gave hin the thumbs up. He winked at her, then flooed away.

Ginny shook her head, chuckling as she went back to the kitchen.

"Well, that could have been awkward. Everyone knows that a daughter is her mother's favourite, right Mum?" asked Lily, wiping down the kitchen counter.

"Right, Lil, but let's not tell the boys, we'll keep it between us. Now, why don't you go home to your fiance. I'll floo over another day, and we can make plans for an engagement party," said Ginny.

"You do like Liam, don't you Mum? It's just that you called him an ass, earlier," said Lily.

Harry coughed on his tea.

"No, love, you called him an ass. I just agreed with you," said Ginny.

"Oh yeah. Oh, here's your present. It's a voucher for a day spa. A Mother/Daughter special, for a special mum. I love you, Mum," said Lily, giving Ginny another hug.

"I love you too, Lily," said Ginny.

She watched her daughter floo home to her fiance. She turned and reached for Harry, who gathered her close.

"Emotional day," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah," sighed Ginny.

"You can tell me, which one is your favourite, Gin?" asked Harry, teasingly.

"Which one is yours?" shot back Ginny, smirking.

"I don't have favourites," said Harry. "You're your mother's favourite. Lil's right, it's a mother/daughter thing."

"Nah, Dad's maybe. We all know you're Mum's favourite," said Ginny, putting her arms around his waist.

Harry chuckled. "Did you really call Liam an ass?"

Ginny shook her head, chuckling.

"Our Lily, engaged. Do you really think he's the one for her?" asked Harry.

Ginny put her arms around his neck. "Yes, I do. And I'll finally get to see you in the role you were born for. Father of the Bride."

Harry groaned. "Can you believe we'll be Nana and Grandpa to Teddy's kids. Merlin, it makes me feel old."

"Nah, we'll be hip, cool, grandparents. We'll teach them to fly, we'll take them places, just like we did with our kids. We'll show them this big, wonderful world. It's what you fought for, Harry," said Ginny.

"You. I fought the war for you. Happy Mother's Day, my Ginny," whispered Harry, before kissing her.

And it was.


End file.
